pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Julia's Jury Speech/@comment-1728794-20170814203432
Was it worth it? When I nommed Lee and Jake. By evicting Jake over Lee. You let in the biggest threat in the house run free. You almost got evicted for it and not only that you lost Dwayne’s trust and both Nicole and I were bitter at your choice. So you lost the trust of the only 3 players that truly looked out for you. You are sitting at the finals sure and you could say “yeah its worth it I got here so its not like it affected me negatively” Um … yes it did. In a jury lined with chris’s allies where even one vote from your allies could mean your loss. You have potentially stopped myself, nicole and dwayne from voting you purley because of how petty you were by voting Jake out behind our backs. Sure Jake was dumb and messy but so what? Its late jury. Who cares about mess? Isn’t it smarter to get out the cleaner players and drag the messes to the end? You were saved in f4 because I was the bigger threat to Lee. Not because you were closer to her than me. Lee was never truly allies with you she had a whole side of her own she did NOT need you.'' ''' ''So what were you aiming from it? And was it worth it? Ok. So first of all Julia, I always knew Lee didn't need me, BUT in that one instance with her and Jake being up she technically DID need me otherwise she would've been out the door much sooner. If I didn't decide what I decided, she would've been in jury sooner. Secondly, it may have been a crazy move to do, but I did it for several reasons, with you automatically saying it was to defy you guys. Which was true, but it was never my main reason. Before I got angry about it, I was already considering finding a way to keep Lee. Not because I was angry, but because like I said 5 million times to me personally it made more sense to keep Lee due to me knowing where her head is and the fact I could make a deal with her to be safe, vs someone in your alliance you kept hidden from me and Dwayne, and keeping your "final 2" Jake, who didn't speak to me as much as her, and I didn't feel comfortable doing that. It was like you were forcing it on me and I wasn't ready for that noise. And how do I know you weren't going to flip on me and Dwayne because all of these speeches I see about this alliance I didn't know about, that made since you weren't targeted until late in the season? Hmm? I helped her by keeping her in, and she helped me by getting rid of my target, which I was more than grateful for it. So basically to answer it, I think with the outcome of the game itself it kinda was worth it, but the effect it made on my alliance members(Which I'm sorry it didn't cross my mind how they'd feel in the jury house) wasn't worth it at all. I didn't want to hurt any of you. Clearly if we did evict her the game would've basically been handed to you on a silver platter. Moves that are made for my benefit aren't bad if it doesn't benefit you, but if I could take back one thing it'd be how I went about that vote, as I did feel extremely bad about how you guys felt about me doing that without saying. Next is the social aspect. You claim too much with your social game. You only real social was with our alliance and i think hedger? Quite a few of the ppl from the “other side” of the game claim your social to be lacking with them. Do you know what happens in my pms? You certainly do not. Don't say who my social was with unless you were in all of my pms. If that's Loris and Jake I never claimed to have a social game with either of them. I could've tried more with Loris, but as him being my target I neglected that which was terrible. I had one with our alliance(You & D) + Hedger, Lee and Chris. And I did with Luca as well. Now with Hannah and Nicol, I wish I was better there, so that's my bad. Thank you for making me clarify that because I needed to be definitive anyways aginasignas Also a question: Where you or dwayne the one who flipped chris to vote luca out? Dwayne pushed me to talk to Chris about voting Luca out, so I'd say myself, even though Dwayne asked me to do it. Though I didn't think Chris would've evicted Dwayne unless there weren't enough votes to keep him. Now these are my questions to both of you. '' ''For my ego: '' ''Why should I have won this game? Oh yea, your ego is definitely showing today! LOL! JKJK Because you had the most balanced game. Because you were able to manuver through most of this game in different alliances undetected, and you had most of us thinking you were on our side. If Lee went I'm sure you would've been able to get to the end and win! It's like me in TBORG BB3 all over again yikes. My bad Julia. 2nd: Why would Lee have won over the others? She was a comp beast, seemed great socially, and she had people back her up always. She seemed like she could get things done she needed to get done, and despite being the big threat she was, she got all the way to finals. She would've had a great resume just like you would've. 3rd: What were your biggest flaws in the game and what do you think you couldve done to avoid recover or use these flaws to propel yourself in the game? Ok you're asking too much bye. LOL just kidding. I feel like how distant I was could've been avoided if I didn't overwork myself in the other orgs I was in. Being in so many can really mess up your game in an important one as this one, due to some of my focus being taken away for another one. And also I wished I was able to control my freak outs. stressing over many games at once puts a lot on you emotionally (for me at least), so I wished I was more active in the beginning, and didn't throw fits late, because maybe everyone would've looked at me in a better light, and I could have probably know a few more people personally, which is usually something I always look forward to when I play these games. Thanks for all the hard hitting questions, Julia! I hope this answered a lot for you.